


A Dance With Dragons

by SylvannasBurnas



Series: Life of Aeghalla [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dragons, Fluffy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvannasBurnas/pseuds/SylvannasBurnas
Summary: This just some stuff Aegahlla did in Astapor





	A Dance With Dragons

"Sasha" she purrs to the fussy cobra as she drapes her python over her shoulders, and the beauty wraps herself around her waist as well she has grown so large. Aegon walks beside her as she roams the pyramid proper, mapping out its hallways. 

Her purple eyes ignore the vegh shapes in the corner of her vision- she has no time for madness. If Aegon doesn't notice them, they aren't real. Several servants stop and bow to her, and she asks a few to show her around parts of the pyramid. Their favorite part. 

At noon Missrendi finds her eating lunch with a group of servants- she is in Dothraki wear. She blends in and makes friends easily if she isn't "mi'lady". Aegon is splayed out in the sun lf the terrace while her python is being fed small bits of meat by the servants- in awe of the pretty beasts. 

"Ah, Missrendi. I assume I have work to do then, yes?" She notices her right away, saving the other woman from interrupting. 

She nods instead of speaking, soon joined by the conqueror of Astapor and her pets. Aegahlla is led to the throneroom and walks the steps easily before screeching loudly. A dragons roar from outside and the room shakes. Rheagars head enters the large doors first, followed by the rest of his large shimmering body. 

Her dragon places himself behind the throne, head on her right and tail trailing down the steps on the left. He rests his head down as Rheagal enters behind him, climbing up the back wall to roost in the pillars- in the sun. 

She hears what her citizens have to say, and decides this city needs a kick in the teeth. She gathers together builders and teachers and healers and priests together and tells them amher plans. 

Any person who desires may attend the schools she is having built, or get healing from the Healing temples she is clearing out. She orders mass housing be built- she will compensate the builders- and the Preisets are to spread her word. She holds the Red Woman back after the others leave. 

"I am not the queen here- I did this for my sister. I am a conqueror, and she is a ruler." The woman seems shocked. "I am good at many things, but being queen is not one of them. Diplomacy is not my forte." 

"So you will just give this sister your well deserved throne?" 

"Yes. " a simple word, but one that means so much. "My job is to wage war. Her job is the wage peace. Should she fail in hers, I will not fail in mine. And should I fail in mine, she will not fail in hers. The dragons help in both causes. " she smirks and the Red Woman gives her a real smile. 

"She is the Ruler that was promised. And I believe it. Many others do as well, but she doesn't need that to win." Aegahlla motions the woman to follow her onto the balcony, and once there she calls mentally for Rheagar. 

He comes, swooping straight for them before slowing down and clinging to the side of the pyramid, cooing to her. He sniffs at the Red Woman approvingly before looking back to his mother in askance. 

"Would you like to ride him, Preist?" She asks as she vaults into the saddle between his spines, clamping her thighs and buckling the straps down tight. "We won't let you fall. " 

The woman nods. So Rheagar leans further down and Aegahlla grips the woman's forearms, lifting her easily up in front of herself. She curls her steel arms around the shorter woman's waist before clicking to the golden dragon. He crawls up to the top of the temple, climbing up the statue there and spreading his wings out. 

He gives a roar in challenge to the world, joined by Rheagal and Drogon before taking flight in a leap, catching the air like breathing. 

The priest grips her arms tightly, but keeps her eyes open to watch the sun set over the bay. They circle the city before Rheagar lowers himself to land before the red gods temple. There are several red robed people waiting for them. 

Aegahlla lets the woman's waist go, helping her down from the gold dragon the same way she helped her up, Rheagar leaning down to assist. With a wink to the gathered priests she gives a low call to her baby, who takes the cue to take off. 

She works fast, unbuckling her legs and screeching the Rheagal. She falls from one dragon to the other, and hears the crowd below scream in fear for her. Her laughter trails down to the awed group- it grows larger as she dances with her dragons- even Drogon decides to play with them. 

The story of that day travels fast - the people call her Dragon Dancer.


End file.
